skies_of_fortunafandomcom-20200215-history
Sia and her crew
A scout explorer with built up threat to wave off defences. The ships captain is a touch blood thirsty, but more showy than everything else. 3rd Lagur of 4th Age, The Sia winters on the joint of Rising and Fading, enjoying the spoils they've won from prizes that have attacked them. The Sia Explorer scout The Crew Captain Lewis Luvibond First Mate & Quartermaster Paulina Ptah, criminal, fixer, very smart and and very quick on the draw. Doesn't like fighting and has a good head for money, smuggling, and other ventures. The pair work well, with Lewis seeing to the running of things, looking for glory and fun adventure, and Paulina finding a way to make it profitable. Both have a love of stories and discovery, which led their ship, formally the Horizon, to be squibbed after it was mutineer from their previous captain and retrofitted as a scout vessel. While the Horizon was a smuggling scout, the Sia under new leadership and crew is a mostly upstanding ship, flying RCG sails, which keeps them out of most trouble, and a healthy array of cannons for close range combat. The Sia lets attacking ships approach, then blows them apart as they venture too near. Mazarine, Weaponsmaster The Sia leaves Captica, full of crew and with light hearts. The majority of the ship's income comes from verifying rumoured and reported discoveries. On way out from Captica, the Sia encounters a pirate preying on a small airship near the summit of Vezda. After dispatching the pirate, they take on a few crew, most notable of which is a previous royal guard avoral and the fourth avoral aboard (other two are deck hands, scouts and lookouts), Shang Sheddei. Shang Sheddei, Avoral Weaponsmaster Sheddei and Mazarine immediately become friends and soon lovers, after an engagement where the Sia is attacked by a churl. The pair both dive off the side of the ship to start lopping off churl tentacles as the ship struggles to escape. They manage to do do enough damage (cut off enough tentacles) that the churl lets the ship go, though crumpled and roughed up and less some crew. Sheddei takes over as weaponsmaster and Mazarine shifts to Striker. As fall comes, the Sia heads into Dalaam to meet up with the RCG and get payment, dry dock and upgrade the ship, shore leave and what not. Mazarine--not crazy about the blues, but not hostile-- and Sheddei stay in an avoral inn for the duration of the dry dock, hiding and playing and attempting not to be seen. The ship is improved (weapons, armour, deck, Devs, lots), and the ship is left with little in its warchest, but with a new assignment sending them to the outer rim. Jimeny, Human Cook Dark-skinned Ferra woman, beats people with a spoon when they come into her kitchen uninvited. Homely grandmother type, fair surgeon, looks much younger than her age and attitude, but respected and feared enough that she gets the crew's respect quickly. The Sia heads to the outer to, to investigate spires rumoured to be found beyond to outer rim (widely known to not exist, or if they do, never for long enough to be verified and added to maps). They head south to drop off some cargo on the borders of Ushua and Andi Mone, then catch the Turning line to Rising, where the rumours need substantiating. One the Turning, they're attacked by major raiders, win, and when emptying the pirate ship, they find a medua in a sealed box. Its starving when they free it, and they take it on board. "Rosa", medua bos'n and surgeon has a theory and practice of bubbles. Dislikes fighting and keeps out of way of battle, but loves balloons and sits on top of them when sailing. Category:Notable Ships